5° año de Lily y cia y James y cia
by Princess of Darkness86
Summary: Es una historia James/Lily. Aunque Lily y compañia parecen bastante tranquilas, los merodeadores saben por experiencia que no lo son :P


Ok, Ésta es mi primera historia, no sean muy duros, de repente me vino la inspiración de quien sabe donde y me puse a escribir :p, bueno, no tengo nada mas que decirles por el momento, así que: a leer :D  
  
Capítulo 1  
  
Una vez mas era 1° de Septiembre, 10:30 A.M. y en la estación King´s Cross recién había llegado una chica muy linda, tenia cabello rojo oscuro y era de tez blanca, llamaba la atención, tanto por su belleza, como porque llevaba un baúl grande con las letras L. E. al frente, además de una lechuza en una jaula; pero lo mas extraño fue que repentinamente parecía haberse desvanecido, algo muy extraño, ya que a esa hora no había ningún tren de salida.  
  
Lo que las personas en la estación del tren no habían visto, fue que había atravesado la pared que había entre los andenes 9 y 10, hacia el andén 9 y ¾ donde se encontraba el "Expreso de Hogwarts", un tren color escarlata que llevaba a los jóvenes magos y brujas hacia el colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, y hacia un nuevo año en su educación mágica.  
  
¡Lily! - le gritó una joven de tez medio aperlada, cabello negro, corto y muy lacio. - ¡Por fin llegas! ¡Ane! ¡No tienes idea de que aburrida me pasé las vacaciones sin ustedes! - Lily venia de familia "muggle" o sea, "no magos" así que durante las vacaciones quedaba completamente desconectada del mundo mágico - ¿Ya llegaron las demás? Joanne ya llegó, esta cuidando el compartimiento, yo estaba con ella, te vi y de inmediato vine a buscarte; y no he visto a Cecille, pero ya sabes que si no fuera porque el expreso la deja, llegaría media hora después. Jajaja, ya se, bueno, ¿te parece si vamos al compartimiento?, no tengo nada de ganas de seguir cargando esto - dijo, refiriéndose a su baúl, que, obviamente, no era muy ligero que digamos. Ja, precisamente te iba a decir que regresáramos, no se siente bien dejar a Jo sola cuidándolo.  
  
Y, dicho y hecho, se dirigieron al compartimiento, pero les esperaba una gran sorpresa: Cecille ya había llegado  
  
- ¡Vaya! ¡Creo que va a haber un terremoto! ¡Cecille llegó faltando 15 minutos, esto definitivamente es un nuevo record! - Ja, ja, ja - Se rió sarcásticamente Cecille - Discúlpenme por tratar de ser puntual, no volveré a cometer ese error otra vez - Y les volteó la cara, supuestamente dolida. - ¡Ay, Cecille! ¡No es para tanto! Ya sabes que así jugamos. - Jajajaja, ya saben que yo también estoy jugando. - Ok, ya que terminamos con los saludos, ¿Qué tal las vacaciones? - Preguntó Lily, aunque ya esperaba el tipo de respuesta que obtendría de 2 de sus amigas. - Bueno, ya que preguntas. Me la pasé de fiesta - dijo Ane con una gran sonrisa, lo que confirmo las sospechas de Lily, a decir verdad, Ane era un "poquito" liberal cuando se trataba de chicos, y parecía haber contagiado a Cecille, la cual solía ser bastante seria, aunque repentinamente se volvió incluso mas liberal que Ane, lo bueno era de que en Hogwarts tenían fama de santas, aun cuando ya habían tenido que ver con "varios" estudiantes mayores que ellas. - Hey! Yo también, y conocí a un chico. mmmhhhh - Mmm. me pregunto porque no se me hace raro. - Dijo Lily bromeando. - Pues yo también me lo pregunto, o sea, dos personas tan serias como nosotras, la verdad es extraño que anden de fiesta (n/a: Ajá!!!) - Si, tienes razón, no se como se me pudo pasar por la cabeza dudar de su pureza - En éste punto ninguna de las 4 pudo aguantar la risa y soltaron tremenda carcajada. - Ok, jajaja, si tu, jajaja, lo dices, jajajajaja. - Dijo Ane, entre risas. En ese momento se abrió el compartimiento y entraron las personas que a la vez querían y no querían ver: los merodeadores. - Hey, ¿me pueden pasar el chiste?, en realidad me vendría bien reírme un poco - Dijo Sirius Black, un chico extremadamente guapo, con ojos de un color azul bellísimo, cabello negro liso que le caía en la cara con cierta elegancia - Cosas de chicas - dijo Lily todavía con la sonrisa en la cara. Al decir esto las mejillas de Ane y Cecille adquirieron un color ligeramente mas rosa de lo usual. - Nosotros podemos ser chicas - Dijo fingiendo la voz, haciéndola más aguda, esta vez James Potter, un chico con ojos color miel, y de cabello también negro, pero, a diferencia del de Sirius, se levantaba hacia todos lados, y su dueño no parecía querer que se acomodara, ya que a cada rato se lo despeinaba aún mas. - ¿De verdad? - Dijo Joanne, mientras se veían entre todas con los ojos brillando. Al momento en que vieron sus ojos, se dieron cuenta de que habían cometido un error. - Bueno, podríamos, pero tenemos muchas cosas que hacer en este momento. - Trató de arreglar, esta vez Peter, un muchacho bajito, regordete, y rubio (n/a: no tengo ganas de describir a la maldita rata traidora) - . podríamos dejarlo para después, ¿no? - Esto lo dijo mientras iba retrocediendo. - Si, lo sentimos, nos gustaría mucho quedarnos, pero tenemos que ir a. a saludar a varias personas que no hemos saludado. - Ehh, si, las vemos en el castillo, Bye.  
  
Salieron lo más rápido que pudieron, lo que provocó más carcajadas de las chicas. - ¿Pueden creer que todavía no pueden superarlo? - Claro!!! Ese era el chiste al principio de todo, ¿no?  
  
~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~° ~°  
  
Que tal??? Ya se, apesta, pero es mi primera historia, please, forgive me :P  
  
Bueno, terminé le capitulo 1, si quieren saber que fue lo que les hicieron las chicas a los merodeadores para que salieran huyendo, please, reviews. Y también si tienen sugerencias para mejorarlo, please, please, please, díganmelas, también quiero que el grupo de las chicas tenga un nombre, pero no se me ocurre ninguno, así que también si se les ocurre a alguno, please, déjenmelo en un review  
  
Sin más por el momento, y esperando que les haya gustado, se despide: "Princess of Darkness" 


End file.
